


Percy Jackson and the marauders

by boofrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boofrey/pseuds/boofrey
Kudos: 2





	Percy Jackson and the marauders

Percy

‘‘Gods.’ Percy thought, rubbing the back of his head and glancing around the hull of the Argo 2. Leo had been flung from the ship early on during the assault and he was not going to like what Percy could see now. The consoles used for steering were strewn around the deck, planks of wood pulled up and Frank was in the corner desperately trying to yank out part of the mast from the side of the ship.  
He couldn’t really believe what had just happened, it had all blurred in his head (an entirely new sensation for post-battle Percy), but he tried to focus as best he could. Annabeth had been standing at the front whilst Frank flew recon ahead, and suddenly Leo had yelled as something swooped down and hit him in the chest. Percy remembered Jason immediately jumping over board to try and catch him, just as Annabeth was thrown forward and fell into Percy. He could remember his smirk and her quick ‘not the time seaweed brain’, but once they had leapt to their feet everything stopped making sense.  
He tried not to dwell on that for too long, probably just an after effect of his heightened battle senses. 

‘Hey man over here, could use a bit of help!’ Frank called out to him, still struggling with the mast. Percy moved over and grabbed ahold of the thick piece of wood. 

‘On three’ he said.

‘One’

‘Two.

‘Three!’

Both boys braced themselves and strained to pull it out, after a lot of huffing and puffing the wood finally dislodged, knocking them both onto the deck. 

‘Woah, what is that?’ Frank murmured. Percy turned to look at the knobbly branch lying next to him.

‘Well I’m pretty sure it isn’t the mast’

Out of nowhere the end which had previously been stuck began to twist and jump, as if trying to shake something off. Frank and Percy leapt back in surprise, they were not unaccustomed to enchanted objects but this seemed to be an actual living tree branch. 

‘Looks like an actual living tree branch’ Percy remarked, before having to remind himself that all trees were actually living, this one just seems to be able to move about without the wind. That’s when it hit him. 

‘Hey Jason?’ No response. 

‘Jason stop moving the tree branch… please?’ They looked around for any sign of life on the ship but no one answered the call. 

‘I don’t think he came back after catching Leo’ Frank said as they both moved to the side of the Argo 2 to look at where they had ended up.

They were to be hovering just above a dense forest, Festus groaning at the bow, seemingly keeping them afloat. Just outside of the forest they could make out a few green fields with a small village centred between the. Small farm towns weren’t uncommon for the UK, the group had learnt, but the absolutely minuscule size of this one seemed uncomfortable. Almost as if it had been erected for an extended family, or very close knit community of friends. On the other side of the forest Percy thought he could make out a silhouette of castle ruins towering over a lake. There came his second odd sensation of the day, he couldn’t sense this lake. Not that he didn’t know that there was water there, but as hard as he tried he seemed to have no way to locate or control the water.

That’s when he spotted Piper and Hazel walking towards the ship just below them, Piper seemed to be limping and Hazel was holding her up.

‘Got any Ambrosia?’ She yelled up at Percy.

‘Yeah of course. What happened? I can’t remember anything.’

‘Really? Nothing?’ Percy saw Hazel almost stop in her tracks, it was clear that his foggy memory was a surprise to her.

‘Not after Annabeth fell on me. Where is she by the way? I’d assumed she’d gone off to look for you guys.’ 

’Is she not back yet? She had to get off the ship once that, um,’ Hazel paused, as if not quite sure how to phrase what she was meant. ‘I’ll wait till we come up, if you really can’t remember it’s going to be an interesting story’. 

—

Percy Jackson had heard a lot of nonsense in his time as a demigod, yet a gigantic tree with anger management issues nearly as large as the Gods’ was probably one of the most mental stories he had heard ever. Hazel described how after the branch had knocked Leo and Jason had flown out to catch him, the tree just kept thumbing and wacking the ship. ‘Absolutely no mercy’ was the only way she could truly describe it. The three demigods still standing tended to Piper’s rolled ankle, and began brainstorming ways to get the moving branch off the ship.

It had started thrashing and contorting every time someone came within a meter of it. Appearing to especially dislike Hazel. 

‘I cannot believe a tree branch is racist’ she muttered whilst examining a bruise on her shin.

‘It’s not. It’s a piece of wood’ Percy pointed out.

‘Yeah, well why does it hit me more than you?!’

‘Maybe it’s sexist’ Frank observed, starting to crack a smile at Percy.

‘I hate the both of you’

‘Hey Piper?’ Frank looked over at her sat on the stairs, ‘Try charmspeaking it?’

‘Frank? I respect you and all, but it’s a tree branch’

‘A second ago you called it racist’

‘Hmph, fine.’ She crossed her arms and turned around. ‘Piper, wanna try?’

Leo

One of Leo’s ribs was clearly broken, he could feel the stabbing pain ever time he breathed in. Jasons arms tight around his waist weren't helping, but he was clearly struggling to control their descent and so he had to keep Leo close. They wobbled a bit approaching the ground, making Leo wince and finally exhale as he felt solid ground. He reached into his tool belt to grab some ambrosia as Jason looked around for any other monsters lurking amongst the trees.

‘You alright man?’ Jason called from the edge of the clearing. Leo gave a quick nod in response. Man, he had to have been the one knocked overboard didn’t he? Always with the bad luck. He blamed Nemesis, that woman had never liked him ever since their first meeting. Wait, no, that doesn’t make sense. He thought, she’s the goddess of balance not bad luck. Who was the goddess of bad luck? He couldn’t remember, but that was probably wasn’t an effect of the knock. 

What had knocked him off the boat.? Whatever it was was rude. 

‘What happened to captains go down with their ship’ He grumbled under his breath.

‘What was that?’ Jason asked, walking back towards where Leo was sat.

‘Nothing, just annoyed at whatever hit me for separating me from the ship’

‘I’m sure its fine, Festus probably has it docked somewhere’

‘Can you dock something in the air?’

‘Hovering then, whatever. Now we’ve just got to find it’


End file.
